1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a voice recognition apparatus and method for providing response information, and more particularly, a voice recognition apparatus for providing response information corresponding to an utterance voice of a user, and a method for providing response information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an utterance voice of a user is received, a related art voice recognition apparatus analyzes the received utterance voice of the user to determine a domain intended by the user, and provides response information on the utterance voice of the user based on the determined domain.
However, as services of domains (related area) and services that should be provided in such a related art voice recognition apparatus becomes more diverse and complicated, there emerges a problem that the voice recognition apparatus determines a domain not intended by the user, and provides response information on the utterance voice of the user based on the determined unintended domain.
For example, when an utterance voice “what kinds of action movies are there?” is received from the user, a television (TV) program and/or a video on demand (VOD) related domain may be determined with reference to such an utterance voice, whereas a conventional voice recognition apparatus detects only one domain from among a plurality of domains without considering the possibility of such multiple domains. For example, the utterance voice “what kinds of action movies are there?” from the user may include the user's intention regarding the action movie provided in the TV program. However, the voice recognition apparatus may arbitrarily determine the VOD related domain from the user's utterance voice regardless of the user's intention, and may provide response information regarding the user's utterance voice based on the determined VOD related domain. As such, in a conventional voice recognition apparatus, there often occurs cases where response information not intended by the user is provided, and thus, the user must put up with the inconvenience of having to provide a further detailed utterance voice in order to be provided with the response information intended.